Saving a Life
by Bumpedmyhead
Summary: UPDATE: Kevin's abusive father is out of the picture but for how long? And when an old friend moves back with there be trouble in paradise or a blessing for all? Stay tuned. First FanFic. Kev.xEdd with one character of mine own thrown in. Rate, Comment, ideas I'm open to anything thing. Thank you much Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 - Just Once

He leaned back looking up at the fan as it spun endlessly. "Just once? Yeah just once." He ran a hand through his hair sliding his dirty red hat off his head pulling some of his red hair out. It was his way of telling himself that what he was doing was okay; even if deep down he knew it was wrong. His father didn't care, he only cared if he played football and was behaved. Anything else? Well it didn't matter. Since his mother's passing he had grown violent guess that is what happened when your wife kills herself because you cheat on her with your son's girlfriend's sister. It hadn't been Rose's fault. Her sister's marriage was on the rocks and his dad offered to help. And man did he help. Rose and Kevin tried to get along, but after that but nothing seemed to work. She moved to the neighborhood as quick as she left. She moved to the house that had been Johnny's house. Kevin had liked her but it wasn't head over hills type thing. Really it was more the brother sister thing. They never did anything other couples did. But after his mother killed herself they fell to pieces. She moved saying that she would no longer ruin his life.

"Just once" he said sitting up. "Just once, then I'll never do it again." He walked over to the window and looked out. He watched as the kids walked around, well more than kids, everyone grew up. They were in high school now. Nazz had grown a pair that would knock you on your feet but that was all that had grown, she fell in to the mindless blonde cheer drone bent on being popular. Sarha calmed down a lot as she hit her freshman year. Partly because she had found an outlet in sports. Being the girly girl that loved to get dirty and take a beating she well held her place as being one of the guys. Jimmie grew up, he was taller than Kevin but he was still weaker. He didn't have to have those train tracks anymore. And he finally came out the closet. He came out in front of the whole school telling them he was gay in the most bravest of ways, He walked up to a new teacher and kissed him. Full mouth and everything of course after that he moved out the neighborhood but he comes to see Sarha every chance he gets. Johnny was moved out of his house. Someone called the cops of his family after Johnny brought his best friend plank to shop class and told everyone that they were murders. Turns out his family smoked a whole hell of a lot weed all the time. So they moved all of them, no one really knows where he moved to and no one really cared too. Ralf graduated early due to problems with his Nana, due to failing health Ralf doubled his classes so he could be home more and help with their family farm, now a very well-liked petting Zoo even though he is man's man everyone know that he enjoys seeing all the children having fun. He eyed someone running down the street, it was Ed, the dumber of Ed's running yelling something that didn't even sound like English. Ed had stopped growing, he was taller than the other Ed's but no taller than Kevin. He stayed the same, still dumber than a box of rocks. Eddy came next still short but he had finally grown more hair but he to like Ed had remained unchanged. He still tried to scam everyone around him but he always failed. Kevin didn't mind this though because it gives him just a reason to beat him up. Edd came half running half walking behind Eddy. Kevin felt his face turn slightly at the sight of the smartest Ed. Double D was still as smart if not smarter. He grew taller about to Kevin's chin or at least that is was he guessed. He still had his slender body, though he had started yoga that added just a slight bit of muscle to him or at least toned him. He was still the weakest of everyone in high school. He was bullied more than Ed and Edd. Because of his smarts, lack of anything that made him seem well like a guy he got beat up more thought he was small he could take a pounding. Kevin though had quit bulling him in the eighth grade, it seemed pointless to him for some reason. He still rags on him just not as much.

He turned away from the window realizing he had though too much of Double D but was turned right back around when he heard the yelp from Double D. "ED! EDDY! HELP THEY HAVE CAUGHT ME! YOU GUYS JUST CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" He shouted as the three girls circled around him. "Damn it Marie you let our men get away!" Lee shouted at her sister who was drawing hearts on Edd's chest. "Oh shut it. You want them you go get them I got my man." She said getting closer in his face. "Selfish hog" Her sisters shouted as they ran off. Marie stepped closer pinning Edd to the fence and grabbed at him cause him to yelp again and she giggled at the site "Marie please be civil about this. I have told you that I have no intimate attraction towards you, please don't think me to be harsh but I won't be a good mate. Marie please unhand me." Her smile got bigger "Oh sugar I love it when you talk to me like that" Kevin didn't even realize he was outside until Marie was screaming bloody murder as he pulled her off and away from Edd. "Hey stray. The Man said no so why don't you go run along and find somewhere nice to hide in. Like an alley or a trash can." He said throwing her to the side and pulling Double D behind him. "Beat it Ginger, what do you care about him? Last time I checked you like to rag on him so now why is it your job to keep him safe? Hm? B.A.C.K O.F.F Kay?" She said struggling to keep composer in front of the now growing crowd around the three. "Well then I guess that makes him MY dork now doesn't it? SO how's about you go back to the trailer you crawled out from under" The crowd gasped at what he had just said. No one ever dared to cross Kevin or the Kankers due to the fact they both were pretty mean and well known for their violence. Marie smirked "well" She said coldly "at least my mommy didn't kill herself because my father is a lying man whore who-" she couldn't even finish it before Kevin went to swing but mid swing he saw the look on Double D's face and pulled back stopping just at the end of her nose the crowd quickly left knowing this could turn ugly at any moment. Kevin's words seemed to be ice cold but very vicious; "Listen here you dirty little piece of trash. Don't you ever talk about my family. I don't give a damn if you are a girl or not. I'm not even sure if you are a girl or not. But if I even think that you have had even the slight of thought about me or my family it will be the little thing you ever think and yes that is a promise and no I am not scared of anything you say or do because you have stepped over a line not even the bravest person is willing to cross so let me make you suggestion" He said snatching her by her shirt ripping just enough to send a message. "I would get out of here if you want to live another day in that trashy little whore house you live in you got that? Now scamper on you tramp go back to the other side of the train tracks and take your trash with you." He said shoving her in the rest of her sister as they came up on the tail end of the now ended fight. "Marie you alright you need us to rough him up for ya's?" They said together cracking their knuckles to seem scary but Kevin just swung at the fence, smashing a good sized hole in to the solid wood. "I said leave." He said coldly causing them to back up. "Come on girls" Lee said pulling the two back. "This isn't over Ginger we'll see you around" They said running off back to the trailer park.

"Thanks Kevin" Double D said looking lost and grateful all at the same time. "It was nothing dork. Now let's get you home before they came back." Kevin hadn't of realized how far he actually ran to Edd's side until they made it to his house. It was a good ways away Kevin noted though he wasn't sure why he had ran to him. Kevin's thoughts were cut short by Double D's voice. "Uh Kevin Thank you I-I-I didn't think you even cared for me but you saved me. I-I-I-I" "Save it Double Dork. It was nothing" He said now trying to ignore his bleeding hand; Double D now realizing that Kevin had gotten hurt saving him. "Kevin you're bleed, let me bandage you up. I don't want you to get a disease or an infection all because of me." Kevin rolled his eyes at him, "God he is so cute" he thought to himself. Then realizing what he had thought made him turn bright red. "Kevin are you ill? Have you become sick? Come on we need to get you med-"Kevin had quit listening he was being taken into Edd's house. And for some reason his heart was beating fast he didn't not what was going on. "I have a few rules but the number one rule is no shoes" He said pulling Kevin back to Earth, "Uh yeah sure thing" he slipped off his shoes at the door as told and let Edd lead him to where ever he needed to go. They walked up the stairs, and there was a few doors with labels on them "Mother and Father's Room" "Closet" "Bathroom" "Edd's Room"; Kevin was amazed that everything seemed to have a place in the house everything seemed to have a label, a shelf, a door, or something that kept in order. "Kevin please have a seat here and I will be right back okay? And please don't touch anything I have everything in order and just how I like it" He said walking out the door way. "God" Kevin thought, "He is wow."


	2. Chapter 2- If only

**Hey guys sorry the last one had error's I went back through more times with this one. Just hang with me for a bit? Thanks Comment and Rate**

Double D had taken him to his room so he could have time to think, "Kevin saved him. But why? Why would he rescue someone he thought that was beneath him? Why would he go and Hurt himself just to-" His thoughts were cut short "Well guess that makes him MY dork.." Those words seem to float around his head. "Maybe just maybe he saw more than?" He shook his head they had never been friends so how could even think that for one second that HE would even think him that way. Still it just didn't sit right, Kevin wasn't the type just to go punch walls to send just any message. Double D cringed at the thought of what Kevin had done. He punched straight through the wooden fence to send them a message but even though Double D knew that the message he was getting was wrong but still. "Why would he if not _that_?" His thoughts again cut short to the sound of Kevin "Hey Double D did you get lost in this big house of yours?'' He said laughing as if to let him know he was okay. "Why Kevin I spend all my time in this house as my lack of pigmentation will show. So that idea of me getting lost in my own house is-" He turned around to see Kevin stand there. "Chill Brain I was only joking. And my hand has quit bleeding.. I covered it with my jacket sleeve anyway" he said shrugging it off as if it were something simple. "Kevin it is not alright to do things like that you will hurt yourself. It will get worse if it isn't cared for the right way." He said feeling uneasy at the thought Kevin thought it was okay to do things like that. "May I see your hand?" Edd said trying to let him fix his wound. Kevin rolled his eyes; "Whatever dork" He pulled he sleeve up just enough to let him clean his fist. They sat there quietly; the air thick with emotions and questions but for the longest five minutes they said nothing. "Alright hand it here" Double D said sounding slightly on edge due to the silence. "Uh what am I handing over?" "Your jacket I have to get the stain out before it sets in. I have a solution that gets blood out of clothes, getting beat up every day or every other day does come with some perks" He said laughing at his own joke; only to stop after he noticed Kevin tense up. "Come on Kevin I'll give it back. I'm sure you have more at home." "Yeah so what? This is my favorite Double Dork." "All the more reason to wash it before it gets ruined Kevin" He said stepping closer to Kevin. Kevin stood up and turned around. "Give me something else to wear if I do." Double D was confused he went from being Mr. Tough guy to someone afraid to take off his Jacket.

"Alright Kevin I'll be right back with a jacket that Father has okay? Stay right here" Double D wasn't stupid he knew as soon as he left the room that Kevin would get up and run. But because he understood that Kevin had secrets he was okay the he would leave. "His mother killed herself for Christ sake, Edward you're lacking in respect. Maybe that is his mother's jacket or something she gave him." He scolded himself silently. ''Still even if it was just that why did he act weird about it?" Double D shrugged it off as he walked down the hall to seem relaxed and normal, he could feel Kevin looking at him. Maybe Double D should tell him its fine or give him the solution to wash it at his house. He kept thinking as he walked down the hall into his usually empty parent's room. "Mother's side. Ah here we are Father's side" He slid the closet door open just enough and read the labels. He grabbed the clothing hanger and all (half expecting Kevin to run) he started his way back up the hall. But much to his surprise there stood Kevin, back still turned head down. "Kevin here's father's jacket I hope it fits you okay. He is small man so the proportions may not be right but it will do while I wash clothes." "Put it down and leave the room I'll put it on, okay Double Dork?'' Kevin said his eyes at his feet back turned. "As you wish Kevin. I'll get the solution so you can have it back since you seem so fond of it" Double D said smiling at him. "Uh sure thanks Edd" Kevin said unsure of what to say or do. "You are welcome Kevin anything for a friend." Double D turned red at the last bit. Feeling his face redden at the word he quickly left the room to let Kevin change his clothes. "Ha" Double D said to himself; "That is what it is! I made him feel awkward so he won't change clothes" He thought to himself feeling proud as he walked to closet with the solution in it. Double D opened the door and grabbed it. "Maybe it's something else, he did come to my rescue after all so made it is something about that" Double D felt weird questioning himself with such things. It wasn't like it was with Eddy where Double D was always right. No this, this was way different. Kevin seemed to be protecting him because he wanted to there was nothing for him to gain by keeping him safe.

Double D knocked lightly to let Kevin know that he was getting ready to come in the room. Even though it was his house manners are always the number one rule (next to take your shoes off at the door). But Double D didn't knock loud enough for Kevin to hear, he opened the door to see Kevin there; standing shirtless. Kevin hadn't heard the door open it was the dropping sound that let him know he wasn't alone in the room. "Oh my God. Kevin was is on your back? Are those bruises? And those cuts? Kevin what is going on?" Double D said walking forward reaching out to touch him. Kevin bolted out the door grabbing his shoes on the way out and ran across the road as if his life depended on it. Double D sat there looking towards the direction Kevin ran. Double D felt terrible, he knew that life for Kevin was hard but he never even thought it would be that hard. Double walked in to the room slowly feeling guilty that he had wronged the person who had saved him. "He was hiding under the jacket." Double D thought. Suddenly it clicked, never did he see Kevin without his Jacket until now. Even when it was 90◦ outside he still wore it, but only after his mother died. He picked up the jacket and started spraying the solution on to the sleeve. Double D hoped he hadn't ruined the only person (minus the Ed's) that had ever tried to be close to him even if it was just a random act of kindness.

Double D had finished washing the jacket he seemed to wash it over and over to get it to look brand new. He was hoping Kevin would forgive him the next time he saw him or when (IF) he took it over to him. "Maybe I'll knock and leave it on the door? No that is cliché. Maybe I will leave it in his locker. No, no I can't that would be breaking even more privacy." He sighed He felt so bad for what he had done. Even if it was nothing. The dryer buzzed letting him know that it was finished "what am I going to do." Double D the smartest kid in the whole area was lost, and had no answer. He looked the jacket up and down there had to be something or some way to get this back to Kevin. "I got it I'll just have to go over there and explain to him or his…" The bruises flashed back into his mind, some were old and some were new. There was no denying it Kevin's Father was beating him. Double D wasn't sure why but he knew that he was. "Oh Kevin." He said out loud sadly, he felt as if his heart was going to break. "I'll just take it to him when his father isn't home and he will never know that I was over there or what Kevin had done for me. No harm no foul." He said hoping that it was true. He walked to his room and looked out his window to see the ginger looking at him. "Why Kevin" he said again letting a tear slip. He shook his head "what is happening?'" He thought. "My emotions are all over the place. Why does my heart skip a beat when I see him looking at me? Why do I need him to be okay? Why must I think of him" He sighed "I know I know" he said answering himself. Thinking back to a time where he and Eddy were talking about girls and Eddy called him gay, he was thinking of Kevin. He had to tutor him for a while and Eddy was calling it "Study dates" Double D had enjoyed that. "I guess that is that, I like Kevin" He said sighing looking down at Kevin's clean jacket. All this came out over a jacket, Double D felt stupid. He was so smart that he forgot that he too was human and had emotions. But he doubted that Kevin of all people would ever think of him that way. Hell he was lucky Marie wanted him but he was repelled by the thought of her, or well any woman. Double D flopped on to his bed and curled up with the jacket. "If only he knew"


	3. Chapter 3- It only hurts

**Hiya Guys so I plan to do a chapter a day from now on. :D So you guys wont have to wait long. Whatcha think so far? Let me know otays? Review, comment, PM me anything is fine :D Alright let's get this show on the road ;) **

Kevin's heart raced as he looked out the window at Double D's house. He know that Double D had seen his body everything that had been done not only by him but by his father. "Maybe he won't say anything, maybe he will leave it alone…" He sank to his knees and sighed, "What am I going to do? Dad's going to kill me once he sees the jacket missing." Kevin looked up and thought back to what Double D must have seen. Just once was Kevin's way of reasoning that cutting was okay. Just once a day couldn't hurt right? Well he had just started out with just one; but soon it was more than one. It seemed to be three and four, and it only got worse no matter what he did. Kevin's dad beat him then after he would cut. It seemed to be an endless cycle. He looked down at where he had planned to cut, he felt as if Double D hadn't of been there that well he wouldn't be sitting there. "BOY WHERE ARE YOU!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. Kevin washing he had grabbed his jacket because he truly wasn't supposed to be out. "Uh up here dad." He said shaking and walking over to the bed and trying to act normal. His dad swung open the door; "Boy where were you today? Hm? Over at some whore's house?" He said stepping in and slamming the door behind him. "No sir I was helping a friend. I'm sorry I left the house. I was trying to help him." His dad laughed "Oh where you just looking for a reason is disobey me?" He said narrowing his eyes and leaning in. Kevin could smell the beer on his breath, "N-n-n-no Sir I was helping a friend" He felt so weak. "Back talking now? Damn you are getting brave I'll show you how sorry you actually are. Kevin closed his eyes as he felt a fist contact with his face. He was numb to this by now, but he hoped Double D would never see him like this.

Kevin woke up on the floor. His head ached, his chest hurt, and he was all around broken. He sat up "Time to see the damage." He knew seeing as his father wasn't happy about him leaving that it would be bad. He was right, he tried to stand up and was met with the cracking of his ankle. Kevin was used to his dad smashing his ankles and knees so it was the usual pain. He lifted up the jacket Double D have let him use, the all the usual spots were there same as always, and finally he made his way to the bathroom. What he saw didn't surprise him anymore it was more of how was he going to hide this. Suddenly it hit, Double D would be coming by soon to get his jacket and there was blood on it. He freaked out, started trying to wash the set in blood, he bit down on his lip causing it to bleed again. He looked up, his lips was bleeding pretty bad, and his dad must have hit him in the mouth for talking back, two black eyes and a bruised face. "How am I going to hide this from him?" His heart was breaking, he knew he felt something for him but there was no way he felt the same. He beat on Double D since they were kids and after his mother died he had stopped because he now knew what it felt to be beat up on. And he never truly hit him, Eddy and Ed? Sure he would beat on them but not Double D he would make a reason not to. But after his mother he dropped it all together, or at least tried. He didn't want to be like his father. He sighed he felt his heart ache once more as he looked at the jacket it. Double D let him use it and he had already ruined it. He turned on the water and stuck his sleeve under the water, and scrubbed it. He was going to get it clean or he was going to damn well try. He was in the middle of scrubbing when he heard a knock down stairs, his dad left to go to the out of town bar so he relaxed a little but he knew who it was and his heart hit his throat. "Okay I can do this, I got into a fight after I saw him, yeah that's good." He slowly made his way down the stairs.

Kevin looked out the window, it was a bright sunny day and everything looked so happy and cheery. He looked at his door and there he was, in his school clothes. Had his father beat him that hard that he had slept all night and day? Double D reminded him of a puppy he could almost picture him wagging his tail happily at his door, his bruised face was a painful reminder that blushing and smiling was not what he needed to do. He sighed he knew he was going to have to face the music, he walked over to the door and opened it looking down. "Uh hello Kevin pardon my rudeness but here is your jacket back." He said cheerfully then added quickly "I was going to give it to you at school today but you weren't there so I just thought-" Double D looked puzzled at Kevin, "Kevin? I know you aren't happy I saw-" Kevin quickly added before he could hear his voice "Stop it Double Dork it's fine. I'll be fine" He said looking up and smiled painfully. "You're not the only one who can take a beating you know?" He laughed at his own joke. Double D gasped at what he saw, he reached up to touch Kevin's face "Is it okay if I?" "Yes Dork it is okay it doesn't hurt anymore but come inside before someone else sees" He said pulling him in and almost falling due to his ankle. Double D touched his face and looked as if he was going to cry. Kevin felt a lump in his throat as Double D's soft hand lightly touched his swollen face, "Oh Kevin, I'm so sorry this is all my fault if I hadn't needed saving you wouldn't have got beat." Double D let a tear slide down his face. Kevin wiped the tear off his cheek "Don't worry Double D it would have happened anyway don't blame yourself" "Can I help in anyway?" Kevin ran a hand through his hair only to find more blood there too, he sighed. "No I don't think you can." Double D grabbed his hand tenderly and started to the stairs. "How about I help you fix-" He looked up at Kevin, he wanted something to do to help, he needed to help him. "I'll show you where the bathroom is and if you will let it go then yes I'll let you…Hey Double D? Thank you for helping and sorry I ran out yesterday" He said turning away starting up the stairs. "It's no problem Kevin and I took notes for you and got your work for today, I hope that is okay." Double D walked slowly behind him trying to judge how bad it was going to be once he actually saw the damage.

Kevin felt his heart stop, he got to the door of the bathroom and let Double D go first. "I'm so sorry Double D, I got blood on your father's jacket I'll get him a new one I know your family will notice if it is gone" He let a tear slip, he felt horrid for messing up the jacket. "Kevin down worry" He said tenderly as he walked over to the bathtub and turned on the water. Kevin looked up at Double D, "what are you doing dork?" "Running you a bath, Kevin we need to get the blood off of you before we can do anything or we could go to the hospital and-'' "Bath it is then:" Kevin said cutting Double D off. He pulled off his shirt, feeling Double D's eyes on him caused him to feel weird about this. Double D didn't like him did he? No he couldn't he is doing this for any other reason than to help me. Right? He thought to himself as he slid off his pants only to see that Double D had turned around, "Sorry Kevin unless you say it's okay for me to look I won't." Double D said playing with his shirt sleeve, truth id he wanted to look for more than one reason but unless Kevin said it was fine he wasn't going to. "It's okay Dork you have to see all the damage right?" Kevin said feeling a mixture of emotions, Double D turned around to see cuts running down his thigh, like the ones on his arms. "I have a lot of issues Double D don't worry about getting too involved with me" "Well what if I want too?" Double D said almost before Kevin could finish. Kevin slid his boxers and socks off, and looked at Double D. He was standing in front of his crush flaws and all, he felt as if he was going to die at any second. Double motioned for him to get in, and Kevin stepped in and sat down the warm water seemed to relax him a little. Double D washed the blood from his head, making sure to be extra careful not to hurt him anymore than had already been done too him. "Kevin why does he do this" Double D asked feeling his heart ripping in to. "I look like my mother? My dad is drunk? He is stupid? I don't know Double Dork I don't know." "How long has he doing this to you?" "Since my mother died." "Years." Double D said coldly. He let Kevin wash his own body, but he sat in there and looked at him. "Kevin would you like to stay with me? We can take your stuff to my house and document this and you can be safe. I can't take seeing this. I don't want you to end up-" He sighed. Kevin looked up at him, the small scared little dork was trying to be his knight in shining armor. He had never had someone minus his mother and Rose to ever care for him. "I'd like that dork we can do it today or tomorrow." Double D helped Kevin up helped him get redressed and they started taking pictures if the damage. "Kevin does it hurt?" "For once Dork it does." "Whys that Kevin?" "Because you showed you actually care. And that hasn't happened in a long time" He hugged Double D and looked in his eyes "Double D?" "Yes Kevin?" "Would you close your eyes please?" "For what Kevin may I ask?" "No just do it please." He said feeling his nerve being lost the more he talked. Double D closed his eyes and waited to see what Kevin was going to do, Kevin leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips wrapping his arms around him pulling him close, and then he pulled away. "Thank you for caring about me" He said feeling his heart beat 1,000 miles a minute. "You're welcome Kevin" Double D said smiling and trying not to turn too red.

**Tell me what you think :D All righty that's it for today hope you guys liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4- My prince Dork

**Sorry to not post yesterday guys _ family issues came up. Anyway here you goes, I hope you like it. :D Let me know whatcha think okay?**

Double D sat there smiling so hard he thought his cheeks would pop at any moment. Kevin his long time crush had just kissed him, they both knew it wouldn't be easy. They were both guys after all, but they agreed never to let people come between them. Double D looked at Kevin and saw someone he cared for deeply being hurt and it was his job to save him. Kevin was letting Double D take all the pictures they would need to report and put away Kevin's father, he wanted this nightmare to be over with. "Alright that should be enough documentations of the abuse" "You think so I-" They both heard the front door slam open and then shut. Double D looked felt his stomach turn, he had no idea that Kevin's dad would be home so soon.

"KEVIN! YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH WHERE ARE YOU!?" They heard his father making his way up the steps. Kevin pushed Double D into the closet "Shh I'll be fine Dork" He smiled and touched his face before closing the door just before his father walked in. "Why weren't you in school today?" His father shouted causing Double D to tense up, he peered at Kevin though the crack in the door. Kevin stood there motionless, Double D was so surprised. Kevin had said that he was used to this, he thought to himself. Only to hear a voice from Kevin he had only heard once before; when he had that fight with Marie. "I was sick today sir." Kevin said coldly looking up at his father. "Sure I bet you were here slacking all day weren't you? You think that since football is over with that you can just stay home and not do any work?" His father said yelling at him, causing Double D to flinch at the sound of it. Double D was impressed that Kevin could stand there and not move. He guessed that it must have taken years to practice not moving when he would yell. "No Sir I was sick" Kevin said again ready to take the beating he was sure he was going to get. He glanced over at his closet and hoped that Double D would close his eyes to what he was about to see. His father swung back and connected with his face, busting his lips. He chuckled at his son who staggered back trying not to fall over, knowing that Double D would get involved even more than he already was. "You are pitiful just like your mother, that's why I cheated with her. Mm yeah you mom was good while she lasted but come on once you have had a kid? Well it just isn't the same." He spat the words at Kevin trying to get him to even raise up his fist, but Kevin held firm. "I don't care what you say about mom. You are a liar and that's all that matters. You are a stupid, pig headed, drunken fuck twat, who if not for the government would be homeless and with at your life's blood" Kevin said ready to take anymore bounding, his father's rage was seeping through every vein is his body. You could feel the rage in the air now. His Father was going to go for blood and was going to stop unless he was sure that Kevin was no more.

Double D watched hopelessly from the closet, praying that Kevin had a plan. That he wasn't just trying to anger his father, Kevin's father cracked his knuckles and eyed him wildly. "Alright boy it's time to send you to the grave beside your mother you useless whore's bastard" His father charged him, Double D shut his eyes hoping that Kevin would be okay when he opened them. There was a loud crash would Double D believed to be glass, then a louder thud. He ran out the closet looking for Kevin. He sank to the floor he didn't see him, he feared the worst. "Hey Double Dork? Can you do me a flavor and uh pull me up?" Kevin called out holding on the window pane. Double D all but jumped out the window to hug his Kevin. "Oh Kevin I thought I had lost you." Double D said hugging him tightly once Kevin was safely inside his room. "Don't worry I'm fine, but we will have to call the cops seeing as –" They looked out the window at his father who was still alive but hurt badly. "Yes which means we will have to show them everything and I will have to testify about what I saw." Double D looked at Kevin at realized he was still bleeding "Oh dear he said you are bleeding" He said grabbing a handkerchief out for his pocket and dabbing Kevin lips lightly. "You know with all the cops over here, I might need a place to stay. If the offer is still open, I mean. "Of course it is" Double D said smiling.

The next day it was all over the news, Kevin's father once again made headlines. They had enough on him; from DUI'S to Child abuse, and thanks to Double D's parents he was allowed to live them as long as he liked. His father was also taken to Rehab for drinking and then sent to prison after he was clean, Kevin's father wasn't too happy that his son had beaten him "I'll be back and when I do I'll get you and your faggot boyfriend too" He called out as he was taken to the prison bus. Double D put a hand on Kevin's shoulder "Don't let him get under your skin, it's his fault he is the way he is. Your mother loved you very much Kevin honey, I don't see why your father tried to do everything he did" Kevin hugged Double D tightly, as if Double D were to step away he would break in to a thousand pieces, yes he was happy that his father was gone. But his father was all he had left, part of him felt he had done wrong. The Doctors had a name for it and said that once Kevin does without his father that he will see that he wasn't in the wrong at all. But he wasn't too sure, all he knew was that he was going to live with Double D and that had to be better than everything.

A week after Kevin had officially moved out of his old house and in with Double D, the house was on the market but they were sure no one was going to by the home. Due to all the events that had happened in that house made it less likely to even sell at half its price, but that wasn't Kevin's worry or even his problem he was just happy that he wasn't in the dreadful place anymore. He felt happier, he laughed and smiled and had stopped bulling all the way around. The only one he still called names was his dork. And Double D was more than happy to answer to his pet name, as long as he is the only one Kevin calls dork. Kevin had been given the rules of the house from day one and he was doing well to follow them seeing as they weren't too hard, the only one he didn't like was the one that dealt with his doctor's appointments that he never wanted to go to. They asked him about his cutting and did tests on him to make sure his father's beating hadn't of done too much damage. They seemed all fine after all the test were clear and Kevin said since his dad had been out the picture he was more than okay, he was a changed person. The only thing Kevin liked about the doctors was that yes they were right, he didn't feel like he had done wrong. He was finally getting used to being happy.

One afternoon him and Double D were on their way back home from the Doctor's office, (they had taken the long way because Kevin remembered that Double D loved long walks as the sun sets. He was such a hopeless romantic, he was at least HIS hopeless romantic.) they had made it to their street when they noticed a large moving truck. "Guess someone brought that place after all" "Oh dear I hope they know the history." Double D said grabbing a hold of Kevin's arm. "I'm sure they do, Hey let's go check out the new neighbors" Kevin said pulling Double D. "Oh no. No. We mustn't we can't Kevin please no, I'm not dressed to meet people." Double D said pleading trying to pull Kevin towards their house. I just want to say-" There she stood right in his old front yard, he felt his stomach knot up, "Uh yeah you're right Dork, let's go home." Kevin held open the door for Double D and turned around, it was her after all these years she came back. But she seemed different, he shook his head and walked in to their house and laid down on the couch with his love. "Kevin you know her don't you?" Double D said hiding his face in Kevin's chest. "Yes babe I do, but you have nothing to worry about. You are my Prince Dork in shining armor" He said pulling his chin up and kissing him lightly and wrapping his arms around his dork and rocked him till he relaxed and soon fell asleep. Why had she come back, Kevin had to know. He was going to find out, he looked at the sleeping boy he held in his arms. He smiled "you are my dork and always will be." He soon fell asleep after.

**So whatcha think? And again sorry for not updating, but I shall get back at it and have another up soon. :D **


	5. NOTE

**Hey guys...So there has been a lot of family problems right now. I'll get the new chapter up as soon as I can I'm sorry that I don't have it finished**

**Alright thanks guys. any questions comments or anything like that just pm or review. Peace out **


	6. Chapter 5- HEY YOU GUYS

**Sorry that I haven't posted but I am back and I plan on posting every day or every other day. Alright here ya go guys. PM, Review, comment. :D I'll see you on the flip side **

Kevin awoke to Double D sitting there looking at him, as if he was studying him. "Kevin, why do you cut?" He said sadly looking towards his arm. "I quit remember. And it used to numb the pain. Why would you ask?" He said sitting up taking a good long look at him. "No-no-no reason just had a nightmare" He said looking down. "Edward I swear that I will never do it again, I am happy where I am. I'm happy with you. Nothing, no one will ever change that." He leaned over and kissed Double D passionately moving him closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Double D and pushed him down, pinning him to the side of the couch. Double D squeaked when he realized that Kevin was on top of him, there were things Double D wanted that he wasn't sure he was ready for. "Kevin please I'm not sure I'm ready for all that" Double D said hanging his head. "That is fine Double D I can wait, after all we have till the end of time. Kevin smiled at him, no matter what it was Kevin was happy as long as it was Double D. And he planned to show that to him in every way possible that he was going to be there for him and tomorrow was how he was going to do it.

Kevin thought about it, "Yeah they knew that he lived with Double D but they don't _know_" he smiled to himself. "I'll do it at school in front of everyone and then that will show Double D that I care for him over everyone" He smiled at the thought while he looked down at his dork reading some book he would never understand. "He'll never see it coming, Fuck what everyone else thinks. He as mine and I am his. I hope he won't be too mad at me" They had never truly shown public affection they walked beside each other and they talked all the time but they were never truly shown affection. "Hey Double Dork?" Kevin said sweetly. "Yes Kev?" He replied without looking up from his book. "Would your parents care if you are gay?" He asked being honest, partly because if his parents did care his plan would blow everything they had up right there. "Hm. No, they believe that you are born that way it's in your genetic code, and as we all know messing with that code could be dangerous and unstable" he said leaning back looking up at him, "Hey Kev?" " Yes Dork?" "I can see up your nose" Double D said laughing then going back to his book. Kevin laughed at him "You know you are something else dork." He said nuzzling him. Before passing out.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* "Ugh Dork why do you have to be up so early" he said rolling off the couch. "Well it's always good to start a day with breakfast." He said turning to laugh at Kevin. "Yeah but 5?" "Oh hush you'll get used to it in a few more days" He said going back to cooking. Kevin looked up, "Today is the day" he said to himself as he jumped up stairs and get dressed. "Kevin breakfast is ready" Double D called from the stairs. He flew down the stairs and kissed Double D, and set the table for him. "Well someone is in a pleasant mood this morning what's the occasion?" Double D said smiling and sitting down. "Just ready to start my day." He said smiling through the cheese and bacon omelet. "Hmm I don't believe that but okay Kev." Double D said laughing to himself as he watched Kevin from across the table.

The first two classes seemed to drag on. They wouldn't go by fast enough, even though he was pretty sure it was a normal day but it seemed so long. He pouted putting his head on his desk, "Kevin wake up. You don't need to sleep" Double D said poking him in the side with a pencil. "I'm not asleep Dork, this day just seems to drag on" He said sighing. *RING* He sat up, "Finally!" He thought to himself as they walked to the lunch room. Double D made his lunch and had given it to him that morning. Kevin loved when he did things like that because he would leave a sticky note in there just for him. "Sock Head, why do you let that ape live with you?" Eddy said glancing over at Kevin past Double D. "Edward. Don't call him an ape. And because he isn't as bad as you think he is. And if you don't like him living with him then too bad" Double D said with his 'matter of fact' tone. "Ugh if I didn't know better I would say you and him are dating" Double D laughed, "Well Eddy it turns out we do" Kevin heard Double D say as he was getting ready to get up. He looked at Double D, "I guess that means I can do it. At least before I lose my nerve" He thought. Kevin stood up on the Table "HEY EVERYONE I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT TO SAY YOU UNDERSTAND" Kevin said yelling getting everyone's attention. "ME AND DOUBLE D DATE, WHICH MEANS HIS IS _MY_ DORK. AND I AM _HIS _JOCK." He said yelling it loud enough even the teacher came in the lunchroom to see what was going on. "THANK YOU THAT IS ALL" He sat back down and put his arm around Double D laughing. "Well everyone knows now, so there won't rumors" Double D was as red as his shirt, but he was smiling. Double D was more than sure that Kevin loved him, he just told everyone that they dated. He couldn't be more happier.


	7. Chapter 6- Just moved back

**Hey Guys. Sorry about disappearing once again But I bring you gifts. :D One new chapter and another will be added today. Soooo Hope you enjoy and thanks a bunch for reading it :) Yall are great. **

After Kevin had told everyone in the lunch room they were a couple, not everyone was happy about the new couple. Marie being one of them. Kevin had one class with her, well Kevin and Double D had one class with her, and she tried everything to get him to notice her. From getting the teacher to seat her next to him, cornering him in the hallway. But Kevin would always come to the rescue, "All I need to do is get rid of that stupid Jock and then Double D will be all mine" She giggled to herself watching them walk down the hallway hand in hand. "He will be mine or no one can have him" She said to herself eyeing him, like a lioness with her prey. "There has to be dirt on him or something that I can use." She said scowling in the direction they had been walking. "Um excuse me do you know where I could find Kevin?" A small voice said tapping on her shoulder. Marie turned around to see a girl no taller than her, head down but peeking up from her blond bangs. "I'm Rose, I just moved back here and I'm looking for Kevin" She said looking up at Marie. Her eyes widen "Oh my, you are very pretty" Rose said hiding her face once more. Marie blushed slightly no one had called her anything like that, she felt kind of funny but it didn't matter. "Oh Kevin you say? Um Red hair, ball cap, green hoodie?" She said grinning ear to ear. "Yes that's the one" Rose said almost jumping out her skin. "He is with his boyfriend" Marie said hoping she would be upset and then try to go after him. "Oh that's fine I don't want to bother them then." She said smiling, "Just glad he knows what he wants now" Rose added before starting to go to the office. "Wait, you're okay with them being you know gay?" She called out towards her. "Yes, because that makes two of us" She called out before waving and going to the office to get her classes. Marie's jaw flung open, she was hit on by a girl but what made it worse was she was okay with it. She grinned "Maybe I can use her after all."

*RING RING* "All right class dismissed" The teacher said waving the students off not looking up from her trashy gossip magazine. Kevin and Double D were on their way out the door when Kevin heard a familiar voice. "Hiya Kev." She said smiling, "Rose?" "Yup in the flesh. Or at least I believe it is." "It so good to see you. Rose meet Eddward my boyfriend. Double D meet Rose my old best friend." Kevin said smiling so hard he thought his face was going to split in two. "Pleased to meet you Rose" Double D said smiling and sticking out his hand. "Like wise, Eddward." She said smiling taking she hand "Oh please you can call me Double D, everyone does" He said studying her carefully. She nodded to turned to look at Kevin again, "Kevin I moved into your old house, hope that doesn't bother you, but I had nowhere left to go but here." Rose looked down at her feet feeling that she might but set him due to the problems in the house. "It's okay Rose I moved in with Double D so if you want to live there I have no issue with it." "Well I better get going before the library closes I have to get my books for class tomorrow I'll see ya later Kev." Rose said hugging him. "I missed you knuckle head. And it was nice meeting you Mr. Double D." She smiled and took off running for the library. Kevin watched her. She hadn't changed a bit. They started to make their way home.

Kevin was looking up in the sky lost in thought. Double D wasn't too comfortable that Kevin seemed to be all happy over a girl. He thought to himself, "Why is he so happy over her? She left. Eddward, you know you mustn't be that way. They are old friends is all." His thoughts seemed to put him a foul mood enough that he broke the silence "Well you seem happier now" Double D said distastefully. "It's been awhile since I have seen her, but she is more my sister than anything. You we tried dating when we were younger but it didn't work out after my mother…" Kevin seemed to be in another place, Double D felt badly for getting upset over the fact he was catching up with an old friend. "I'm sorry Kevin I didn't mean it like that" He said sort of telling the truth. "No Double D it's okay I'm okay" He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him tightly. Truth is Rose being back brought back a lot of hurt he had long since hid away. But he realized this time he wasn't alone. That he had his Dork there to help him through the way. He sighed and they made their way towards the house. Kevin knew that tomorrow was going to be something else but he would take it one step at a time with Double D by his side.


	8. Chapter 7- Something is up

**Hey guys, here is a longer chapter than the last one I posted. I will post another one or two tomorrow, to make up for lost time. Thank for everything guys. :) Off we gooooooo **

The next morning Kevin and Double D were making their way to school when they heard a voice. "Hey Kev, wait for me!" It was Rose. She ran up to the boys out of breath and started walking with them but there seemed to be a heavy silence. "I moved back here with my sister and her family. I'm hoping to be able to stay here when they move again and take care of the house and be on my own but I doubt they will let me." Rose explained after a bit of silence. Double D still wasn't too fond of her but he wouldn't tell Kevin that. She and Kevin talked for what seemed the whole walk to school. Double D couldn't wait to get to class because even then if she were to have the same classes she couldn't talk. "I have nothing with you two" She said pouting. Double D was happy to hear this at least he would get a break from her voice in class. He felt bad about not liking her even though he knew that Kevin wasn't attracted to her, he wasn't happy that they talked all the time it seemed. Double D scolded himself once more saying that he was just being a brat and over reacting but still he wasn't happy about her. "Anyway guess I'll see you guys around" She said hugging them both and walked off. They made their way into class Kevin turned to see where she was going only to see a certain bitch talking to Rose. Double D grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door so he wasn't late. "Hun she is a big girl I'm sure she can handle herself come on we have work to do." Kevin sighed, he supposed Double D was right but still it bugged him that she was there was her.

Marie had been standing there waiting for Rose. "I think I can use her. She would get me close to Double D that is for sure. There is no feelings so if I play her it was be fine. Besides I'm sure I could get her to pay me some attention while I wait on my chance" She had went home and told her sisters her plan last night, so all there was left was to do it. They were okay with it as long as it was you know nothing real she reminded herself as she made her way towards Rose. She walked up to Rose and smiled, "Hey there babe do you need help finding your way around. A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be alone in this place. There are creepers here." She said smiling and stepping beside her. "Oh…uh…um…Sure" Rose felt her face get red, she already had a crush and it was only the second day she was there. Rose scolded herself for being a person who fell for people easily but what wasn't there to like about thins Marie, she seemed so nice and she was cute too. "Maybe we will get to know each other more." She thought to herself looking at Marie. Then Marie took her by her arm and led her to the class she had to go to, Marie smiled and just before they got to the class room door she kissed Rose. Rose tried to step back but Marie wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her close. Marie's heart was beating fast she had never kissed a girl before and she didn't know what she was going to expect, but once she did it, she didn't want to stop. Rose finally gave into the kiss and dropped her books at her feet. Marie pulled away and rested her forehead against Rose's "Now babe don't go wondering around without me, do you understand?" She said looking her dead in the eyes, Rose nodded feeling like her heart was going to burst. Had she really just started dating? What was going on? She didn't know what to do. Marie handed her the books and walked her towards the door. Rose walked in and sat down.

Marie smiled to herself, "See I can do this." She told herself, but something was odd. Marie had kissed guys before but it never felt like anything like this. "Maybe it was because she was going to use her, yeah that had to be it!" She told herself calming down some, "Rose is a pawn. Something to be used to get the king, and that is all she is to me." She said to herself but still she was surprised how nice it felt for someone not to run from them when she went to kiss them or that she nodded when she told her not to go wondering around on her own. It was nice, but she knew what she wanted Double D would be hers even if she had to break a few hearts in the process. She hummed her way around the halls, she skipped class every now and again so it would be fine if she skipped today. There was no change anything.

Kevin knew Marie had to be up to something, he sat there and was thinking the whole time. "What could it be? What could it be?" He kept asking himself, he didn't want to see Rose hurt because of the fact that Marie was being all Marie. '"Hey" Double D said touching his arm lightly. "I'm sure she will be okay babe." He said smiling, trying to get his love to relax. He knew that Kevin was protective of her because he said they were family. "I know babe, but it's Marie there has to be something she wants or needs. Something that I missed something" Kevin sighed maybe Double D was right. But Kevin was going to talk to her at lunch to see what Marie wanted. He didn't trust her at all, there was just something off about her.

Lunch rolled around and Kevin sat down and waited on Rose, listening to Eddy and Double D chatter about why Eddy's plans never work. When he saw Rose he understood what was going on. Rose walked in with Marie, which seemed harmless enough but her face was red and she was smiling so hard he though her skin was going to pop. "Kevin?" Double said, looking towards to direction that Kevin was looking, Eddy followed their eyes and show her. About the same height as Marie, red hair, green eyes, not too thin and not too thick. "Oh my, let the romance begin." Eddy said only to meet Kevin's arm half way causing him fall. "What the fuck Kev." Eddy said, looking at him like he had kicked a puppy. "You don't even think about it, she is my best friend. If you even think about anything related to her I will kill you." Kevin said looking him dead in the eyes. "Hmm Kev, if I didn't know you better I would say you like her" Eddy said grinning, seeing a chance to mess with them. "No she is my sister" Kevin said looking at Double D, who looked down at his half eaten food. "Eddy stop." Double D said calmly. "FINE" He flopped down and started muttering to himself. "Kevin what is going on?" "I don't know Double D, but I don't like it" He looked at his dork and kissed him lightly. Kevin knew Double D didn't seem to like her but he understood why. But Marie hanging around her would be bad news for all involved. He sighed and leaned his head down on Double D's shoulder. "Everything will be okay." Double D said trying to comfort him. He just wished he believed it


	9. Chapter 8- The Real Rose

**Hey Guys, I'm back. Here's the brand new chapter :D let me know whatcha think. I might add some Christmas cheer into it soon. Just fished decking the halls, one might say :) haha anyway here yall go. Thanks for all the input **

Marie could see the hate in Kevin's eyes, she was too happy with her plan. It get him all worked up about Rose and then get inside Double D's head. All she had to do was keep this act up. She looked at Rose, 'Such an easy girl to control' she laughed to herself. Rose picked up that Kevin was looking her and Marie so she waved at him, Kevin turn his head away. Rose put her hand down and looked down at her lap. She felt she had done wrong somehow. "See Rose, he isn't worried about you. He doesn't care about you now that he has Double Douche over there." "He isn't like that, maybe he didn't see me maybe…" She started to cry, 'This is too rich' Marie though to herself watching the girl cry because she thought her friend hated her. Marie leaned over wiped the tears from her face, making sure that Kevin saw what she was doing. He tensed up and Double D felt it and looked towards the girls. Double D wasn't sure why Kevin was getting worked up over that girl. 'Is he jealous that Marie has Rose? Is it that he doesn't trust her? I mean she has been awful in past but she doesn't even know Rose why would she have a reason to hurt her?' Double D tried every possible theory, every possible answer, and everything pointed to that Kevin still liked her. Double D knew he would have to talk to Marie to see if Rose still had feelings for him.

Lunch ended, neither of them spoke as they walked down the hall. Double D looking everywhere trying to think of the things he had studied, something, well anything that would keep him from the thoughts he was having. 'Could he really leave me for her? What was she to him? Why did he pick me? Why did he save me from Marie if he was only going to get jealous that she had moved on?' His thoughts raced, his heart ached but he said nothing. Kevin was looking up, he felt that Double D was thinking far too much in to his reactions, 'No he can't be. I mean, I love him more than anything' Kevin felt hopeless. He could almost bet Marie was using Rose to get to Double D. But there was no way, Rose wasn't the type to let herself get played. They walked into class, the silence was killing both of the boys on the inside. Class drug on, Kevin hoped that once they got home that they could talk. The bell rang, everyone got up and left. The boys walked slowly in the silence that seemed to grow, they weren't even holding hands, leaning on one another, or anything. Kevin saw Rose and Marie, His eyes widened and he took off running.

Marie leaned down and kissed Rose's lips lightly and smiled, but it wasn't up at her. It was Kevin, Marie knew they would be walking this way, and she just waited for her chance. Kevin ran up to Rose and pulled her away from Marie. Marie walked back to Double D, "Look at him Double D, he wants her. You know it I see it in your eyes" She said stepping closer. "Not true, he said she is his sister. " Double D said looking at them, Marie smiled "You aren't too sure you? Poor thing" "KEVIN HELP" Double D yelled. He fell to his knees and covered his ears, he didn't want to think this he didn't want to hear it. He wanted things to go back to the way they were. Kevin ran to Double D, ready to beat the living shit out of Marie. Marie seeing that Kevin was going for blood she took off running leaving Double D there on the ground. Kevin helped him up and took his hand and kissed it, "You need to come here babe." Double D nodded. Kevin walked towards Rose, "Please come with us" She nodded. They made their way to the house.

"Hold on guys, I need to change out of this out?" Rose said walking towards her house, "Yeah sure, we'll wait here." Rose ran inside and changed out of her school clothes in to her normal clothes. She had to have two different clothes. She told her sister where she was going as she ran out the door. "Okay I'm human again" She said smiling. Double D looked at her and laughed. "Well you really do look like Kevin's sister. A hoodie and jeans" For the first time today he laughed. "Nightmare Before Christmas Eddward. Kevin has no sense in what is a good hoodie." Rose teased the both of them and Kevin smiled. They walked across the street and walked in the house. Double D told her the rules and she agreed to all of them. Double D smiled, he felt bad for feeling threatened by her. They say down she sat on the floor leaning on her hands looking up at them cuddling on the couch. "You guys are so cute. But I am sure that you didn't drag me here to watch a love fest" Rose said round the room. Kevin sighed, "You're right. But I dragged you here so we can all talk." Double D felt uncomfortable, she didn't seem like much a threat anymore but still he was uneasy. "Ah I know, the Marie thing." "Yes that" "She is using me to get to Double D. I thought about it at lunch. I tested it out, I pretended to cry, she wiped them away because she knew you were looking." Double D felt so stupid, he had almost fell for it. "So you knew?" "Yes. I like her and I thought about it in my last class. But she is using me to get to Double D" She laid in the floor. "But that won't be for much longer." She smiled evilly. "There's the Rose I know" Kevin laughed. "Hello Double D, welcome to the Real Rose." She stood and bowed at them beaming a devilish grin.


	10. Chapter 9 - Dancing on tables

**Hey guys so I am back from the dead. Or at least my computer is. SO these next few chapters may seemed rushed due to the fact I stopped in mid December (Trust me not my choice) I am currently working on the next xhapter of this as we speak and I hope that you guys will stick with me through these rough chapters. I'm sorry to have left. anyway enough of my rambling here is the next chapter. Leave a review a message anything you want. Thank you much**

That night they had talked up a plan, Rose and Kevin sat at the kitchen table while Double D was leaned against the sink. Rose would in fact act like she had been acting, playing the innocent little new girl while Kevin was the protecting brother. Double D looked at the two plan and work out how everything would work out. He felt ashamed the he was upset about their friendship. He felt a warmth wash over him, Kevin had to people who loved him dearly. He would never be alone, that was all Double D should have been worried about. "Hey Babe you can come over here she doesn't bite you know" Kevin said causing Double D to lose his train of thought. "No I'll do one better, Double D you are safe. Trust me I am only into girls. Relax you would be like my geeky brother" She beamed at him and he couldn't help but laugh. "I was enjoying just listening to you guys. I wasn't to worried about your attractions, well I don't know you are dating Marie" He teased. Kevin relaxed on the inside, 'He is finally warming her.' That was all he wanted. "Hey that wasn't my choice, she kissed me" She tried to argue but it was useless because they both looked at her that made her burst out laughing, "Okay so maybe I might have hit on her." She put on the most innocent look she could "But that didn't mean she could take advantage of poor little innocent me" They all laughed, "Rose if you are innocent I'm actually blond." Kevin said teasing her. *Buzz Buzz* Rose's phone went off, "Hey guys I gotta go okay? Oh and I forgot since it is getting close to Christmas I may have to go see family." She said locking her phone and getting up. "Oh Dear I have forgotten about that." Double D said looking towards Kevin. "No Dork. No gifts. I don't need them. I just need you. So don't even try it." Kevin said before getting up and putting his arms around the smaller boy. "But Kev, surly there must be something you want." "Put a bow on yourself." Rose laughed they were too cute, deep down she envied them. "Alright guys I'm going to head out" She said hugging the boys and walking towards the door, taking one more look at the two. "I wish I could have that for Christmas." She sighed and shook her head before she headed out the door.

It was the last day of school all the teachers played movies in the lunch room to keep some of the kids busy while they waited on the bell. Marie was looking at Kevin and Double D 'All I want for Christmas is you Double D' she thought to herself. Rose walked into the Lunch room and Marie's head snapped that way. "Oh my God" She said out loud letting her jaw drop at the sight of the girl. Black dress with lace, a rose tattoo on her shoulder, hair done up in a braid and black boots. She walked over to Marie. "Hey Sweet cheeks" Rose said smiling and leaned down and kissed her in front of everyone. "Stop it you weirdo" Marie called out unsure of what to do. "Well Darlin' " Rose said Sitting on the table, " You see All I want for Christmas is you" She said smirking and looking at Kevin who was trying to get his composer. "Marie I thought you said she was easy to use" Lee said whispering to her sister who was lost. "I thought so too.." She stood up on the the table. "Hey Guys I got Something to say." The teacher paused the movie to see what all the fuss was about. "How many people know Marie?" She called out walking down the table, smirking more and more. "Kevin what is she doing? I thought you guys planned to get more dirt before she exposed her?" Double D said whispering to his love. "I thought we did too but there is no stopping this now." "You see guys I want to know if I am being used. Is Marie into girls or guys? Come on speak up. And any personal stories are good too." She called out. A few kids Answered guys but for fear of getting the snot beat out of them, they didn't say how they knew but everyone's mind wondered. "Good, Then Marie dear." She said walking towards her, and jumped onto the floor. "I'm done being used by you." Marie stood up. "You freak why would I ever use something like you?" Rose smiled and walked over to the projector "Well we'll let the school choose." Teachers started to srcample around to find the remote for fear of what could come next. "Turns out Kevin got you" She said syncing the phone to the projector. Marie's jaw drop. There she was kissing Rose and everyone saw it. Gasps where heard around the room. "You see, Rose doesn't play those games. And besides Sweetie Double D will never leave Kevin so Give up" She said Walking over to Marie, Her sisters were pissed. They knew how this would look. "Bye dear" Rose Kissed her for the last time and walked out the lunch room just as the bell rang.

"Rose!" Kevin and Double D called out running to catch up with her. "Yes?" She said smiling. "Do you know what you have done." They said together. "Yes I gave you peace for Christmas because they will be bent on getting back at me and Marie will be off your ass now." She said starting to walk again. "Now come on we have to decorate for Christmas.

** Alright guys, I will try to hurry up this part to get it up to date I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting but I will get everything back on track. I have my computer notebook and flash drive, nothing stop me now**


	11. Chapter 10- Hell love this for sure

**Hey guys okay so here is the next Christmas Chapter there will be one more and then we will be up to speed. Again I am sorry about having to rush through these to get everything up to speed Thank you guys for sticking with me. Comment review pm me anything helps. Okay well here you go.. Thank you much **

Everything in the neighborhood was quiet, everyone was either out shopping for presents or left for the holidays. Rose had left to go see family promising to bring the guys something nice home after news years and Kevin and Double D were decorating for the Holidays. Double D decorated the tree while Kevin hung up lights through out the house and watched his love try to hang lights on the tree. "You know Kevin this is the first year that I have actually had someone to spend the Holidays with." Double D called from behind the tree, "Really Dork? You never truly had a family Christmas?" Kevin said walking closer to the tree. "Yes, mother and father are always gone, they send presents but never do they come home. I have grown used to just sitting at Eddy's house and watch them open their gifts" Double D said trying to not sound as sad. "Well I am here to change that I will give you the best Christmas you have ever had." Kevin said grabbing the boys arm and pulling him from behind the tree in a loving embrace. Double D started to cry a little but he couldn't help it, this was the first time he didn't feel alone. "Hey Double D, to tell you the truth I haven't had a real Christmas since my mom died." Kevin said Holding the boy tightly. "Dad would leave three days before leaving mom to do all the shopping and things as such and he would go about and blow his money on whores and booze. I don't know how mom did it. She could always pull off a big smile on Christmas day and give me warm hugs..." Kevin trailed off, truth is Kevin and Double D weren't worlds a part. They were only houses, Double D buried himself in books to deal with being alone while Kevin had self harm and sports. "Well I will have to fix that" Double D said hugging him tightly. The boys went up stairs and climbed into bed and dozed off in each others arms.

It was only two days till Christmas and Kevin and Double were still trying to figure out what to get each other. They agreed they were allowed a limit they could spend on one another. One hundred-fifty, Double D's parents sent their money and told him to buy something nice for himself or a book are something. While Kevin sold a couple things that he wouldn't miss, mainly his fathers rings and such. The court had sent them to him thinking he may need them later on or something. They walked hand in hand down to the mall, each one trying to figure out what to get the other. "We meet up right here in say about an hour?" Kevin asked looking down at his watch "Agreed" Double D said 'I know just what I will get him, something personal for our first Christmas together.' They exchanged Hugs and kisses before parting ways.

Kevin walked around looking from store to store but he saw nothing that seemed to fit him. Until he past the Science store, "there has to be something here for him" he said out loud as he walked in he saw it. It was a huge book an a word that he really couldn't understand but he was sure that Double D didn't have it yet. "How much?" He said as he pulled out his wallet, "Fifty" Said the girl not even looking up from her magazine. She stuck out her hand and waited on him to pass he the money. He gave up the money and asked if she could wrap it for him. She sighed and wrapped it up and dropped it in to a bag and went back to her magazine. Kevin started walking around again looking for something else. He smiled he know just what he wanted to get him. He walked to a store that rings and got them boxed on the spot. "He will love this for sure" Kevin said as he started walking towards the meeting point.

Double D wondered from store to store looking for something that screamed Kevin. But he saw something of the sort. He had already bought something that stood for their first Christmas together be he wanted to get something that would be just for Kevin. He had already planed on making something for Kevin but he wanted to something more. He walked around he still have fifty left but what would he get with it. He walked past a store that was selling necklaces and he stopped because one just happened to catch his eye. It was a beautiful sliver chain with a heart on it. Double D was sure that would be the perfect thing. He asked how much it was. "well it says One hundred on it but it looks like you don't have that kind of money on you right now" The Vendor said looking at the Box that had a teddy bear leg hanging out of it. "Oh okay sir have.." "Wait you didn't let me finish I said it is. But i am the one in charge." The Vendor laughed. "I'll sell the necklace for fifty how does that sound?" "Great" He said almost throwing the money at him. "would you like me to put it on the bear?" "Yes please." The Vendor pulled a box out from under the shelving and sat the teddy bear inside and placed the necklace around it. "Have a Merry Christmas" He called out as he started walking back to the meeting point. He was sure Kevin would love it.

They walked hand in hand happily from the mall each one ready to burst into pieces. "Oh I can't wait for Christmas to come." Double D said gleefully. "Me either babe" Kevin said as they walked up the steps and he held the door open for the smaller boy. "The months seemed to fly by and now we are here" Double D said happily. They laid down in bed that night. Almost hoping that Christmas was tomorrow, just one more day. Then they would both have the best Christmas ever.

**Okay guys so watcha think? I am open to everything. I'm off to write another haha. Nothing better than writing 3:40 am**


End file.
